


Shedding Your Skin

by radbees



Series: At last but certainly not least [4]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: #leaveHugoalone2K18, Apologies, Awkward Conversations, Black Hermione Granger, But only for a bit, Cousins, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Gen, Gryffindor Rose Weasley, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Hugo just wants his dad to be proud of him, Lily Luna will gladly shade Rose and spill tea if needed, Nervousness, Protective Cousins, Racism, Rated T for swearing, Ravenclaw Lily Luna Potter, Ron Weasley Being an Asshole, Sarcasm, Scorbus if you squint a bit, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Hugo Weasley, Slytherin Pride, The Potter children are slowly waging war upon poor Rose without their parents finding out, Unresolved Tension, Weasley Family, as much as they'd like to, god there are tags for these things wow okay, hermione is also ready to kick ass as well as percy, just let Rosie redeem herself, lily luna and albus are ready to kick the ass of anyone who mocks their cousin, only mildly though because they can't fight 11 year olds, weasley family drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radbees/pseuds/radbees
Summary: When her cousin was placed into Slytherin, Rose Weasley's and said cousin, Albus Severus Potter's, friendship burned to ashes and they ignored one another for the rest of their Hogwarts years.When Lily Luna's cousin was sorted into Slytherin, she thought, "Holy shit, that's so fucking cool." and walked over to the Slytherin table to high five him during the Welcoming Feast.Hugo wonders how she has the nerve to do this when he can't even find the words to tell his father he got placed into the House of the bloody Dark Lord himself.Maybe that's why he didn't get placed with his lion cousins in the House of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.He briefly wonders why he wasn't placed in Hufflepuff.





	Shedding Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING SOON

COMING SUMMER 2020


End file.
